


Verklempt

by kawaii5lyfe



Series: Nodus Tollens [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ahegao, Anal Fingering, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Foiled Confessions, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, very light come eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaii5lyfe/pseuds/kawaii5lyfe
Summary: Verklemptadjective | ver·klempt | \ vər-klem(p)t \: overcome with emotionAliens could have invaded. Eldritch horrors could have crawled out of the sea. It could have been the goddamn apocalypse and Bokuto still wouldn’t look away from the sinfully delicious sight before him.How in the actual hell did he get so lucky to see Kenma unravel like this? #blessed





	Verklempt

Aliens could have invaded. Ancient eldritch horrors could have crawled out of the sea. It could have been the  _ goddamn _ apocalypse and Bokuto  _ still _ wouldn’t look away from the sinfully delicious sight before him.

He’s hard, like,  _ so fucking hard _ it almost hurts. The desire,  _ the need _ to adjust himself burns beneath his skin but Bokuto knows if he touches himself now he’ll just end up jerking off, and there was no way he was going to divide his attention between his dick and his fingers buried inside of Kenma’s ass. Bokuto licks the sweat off his upper lip, and he forces himself to swallow the thick saliva pooling in his mouth. As much as he would love to  _ literally drool _ at the sight before him, he knows Kenma would break his trance and chastise him for it. Not like he really minds when Kenma calls him a pervert or a horn dog because it  _ is _ the truth after all, but all he wants is to keep Kenma in his blissed out bubble. A rare sight, one that is so beautiful it should be listed as the 8th wonder of the world, but it’s only something for Bokuto to see.

Kenma’s skin looks glossy as the light from the setting sun peaking through the window glimmers off the sweat that’s coating his limbs. Bokuto wants  _ so badly _ to lean forward from where he’s kneeling on the floor to lick away the beads of sweat from the delicate place where Kenma’s thigh meets his hip. He wants to press his nose into the dark patch of Kenma’s pubic hair and inhale his heady scent until Bokuto’s lungs are fit to burst. He doesn’t. Instead he watches his fingers pump into Kenma’s fluttering asshole at an even, almost lazy pace. 

The glide is slippery from the lube, and it's almost  _ obscene  _ how easy it is to fuck Kenma with two fingers. It isn’t like Kenma’s hole is a fucked-out pouty cunt, but Bokuto wants to slip in other finger. He wants to feel Kenma’s hole stretch around his thick fingers, knows Kenma can take it. Gaze flicking up to Kenma’s flushed face Bokuto burns every detail into his mind. Kenma’s hair is sticking to his forehead and the sides of his face where it curtains it. His thin brows are pinched, drawn up in pleasure. That within itself feels like some great blessing. Bokuto had laughed when Kuroo told him once that Kenma has maybe 4 expressions. The first time Bokuto was able to witness Kenma’s brows arch in pleasure he wanted to flaunt it, to tell Kuroo he discovered Kenma’s secret 5th expression. He didn’t, of course, but the temptation never left him.

Kenma’s lips are bright pink, and wet around the the hem of his shirt he’s holding between his teeth. He had opted to keep it on when Bokuto stripped him, making some lame excuse that Bokuto wasn’t naked so he didn’t need to fully undress. Bokuto was going to argue until Kenma hiked the garment up, exposing his taut belly and dusky nipples to hold it between his teeth. It clicked then that Kenma hoped to stifle his moans and Bokuto could only grin because he knew it was an effort in futility. It never mattered in the end, they both knew it, but Bokuto let him have his way. He scissored his fingers inside the malleable heat of Kenma’s inner walls, spreading his fingers wide as he slowly dragged them out. The high pitched keen Bokuto was rewarded made his dick throb painfully in its confinement of his sweatpants.

“Does that feel good, baby?” Bokuto asked with a breathless chuckle. He didn’t miss the flash in those hazy, amber eyes. “Should I do it again?”

Without waiting for a response he plunged his fingers deep inside of Kenma’s ass and spread them wide as he withdrew them. Bokuto can see Kenma curl his toes in the corner of his eyes, thighs trembling as he fights against the urge to clamp his legs shut.  Gaze flicking to the setter’s fingers curled behind his own knees to hold this legs apart, Bokuto grins as Kenma draws them back towards his chest when he arched off the bed. The whimpers and whines leaking out from behind the fabric between Kenma’s teeth sound like the sweetest music to Bokuto’s ears. He swallows audibly because he knows this is just a taste of what’s to come. He repeats the same stretch and plunge pattern, increasing his pace and he wishes the pulsating constrictions were around his cock instead of his fingers.

“I wanna fuck you so bad.” Bokuto’s voice comes out as a growl through his teeth, forcing his hungry gaze to Kenma’s unfocused eyes. Bokuto’s breathing hard and he’s sweating like  _ he’s _ the one being finger fucked. “I wanna bury my dick so deep inside you.”

Kenma curls in towards himself as much as he can, the motion making small rolls form on his stomach. He squeezes his eyes shut as a strangled moan leaks around the fabric in his mouth. Bokuto grins wide, running his tongue over his teeth as he curls his fingers just barely, just enough to give Kenma a taste of that white hot pleasure.

“I love how it feels when I’m inside you when you cum,” Bokuto barely recognizes his own voice from how ragged it’s become. He ignores how  _ soaked _ his underwear is and how he might just cum in his pants without being touched. “I love it when you milk my cock.”

Full body shivers leave Kenma a trembling mess on the bed. His eyes crack open and Bokuto can see tears forming in the corners.  _ Oh _ , he’s  _ close _ . Curling his fingers a little more so that the pads of his fingers just barely brush against that  _ spot _ Bokuto gives into his carnal desires and palms himself through his pants. Kenma’s mouth falls open and tilts his head back with a high pitched moan that bleeds into a gasp. His chest is heaving, and he’s pulling his legs further apart and Bokuto has to bite back a groan at the lewd display he’s being offered. The flush from Kenma’s face has spread down his neck and to his chest. His nipples are hard and there’s a  _ ruthless _ pour of precome from his cock on to his stomach.

Bokuto slips his hand into his boxer briefs, fisting the broad head of his cock as he drinks in the sight through lidded eyes. “ _ Yeah _ , just like that baby.” 

He’s breathless. Kenma leaves him _breathless_ ** _._** It isn’t just the sex, and the sides of himself that he keeps hidden from everyone but Bokuto. It’s how he moves on the volleyball court, the way his eyes are sharp and perceptive like they could look right into your _goddamn_ soul. It’s how he’s funny without trying, it’s how he can speedrun Castlevania: Symphony of The Night in less than 20 minutes.

There’s drool dripping from Bokuto’s tongue. He doesn’t know when it left his mouth and he really couldn’t care less, not with the way Kenma’s hole is spasming around his fingers. Bokuto watches as Kenma lifts his head like it weighs 5 tons and his eyes are glassy when he focuses on Bokuto’s. He has his bottom lip drawn between his lips and he’s whimpering, his expression pleading. Bokuto rubs his thumb roughly against his slit, hips bucking as he grins.

“Oho ho? Do you wanna cum?” Bokuto teases. He leaves his fingers seated to the knuckle and presses his fingertips against Kenma’s prostate.

Kenma’s eyes snap wide, his breath hitching before a warbled pleasured sound leaves his lips.

“I think you do.” Bokuto resumes pumping his fingers and purposely assaults the over sensitive bundle of nerves. “C’mon, baby. You like it when I fuck you with my fingers, dontcha?”

Pleasure spikes at the base of Bokuto’s spine at the whimpers and mewls leaving Kenma’s mouth. He feels his own impending orgasm approaching, precum weeping over his fist in his pants. Kenma sucks in a shuddering breath and holds it, going completely still as his eyes go wide and stares at Bokuto’s pistoning fingers. Bokuto can feel Kenma quivering and he grins around the drool seeping down his chin.  _ This is it! _ Kenma’s secret expression number 6!

“Yeah, c’mon baby! Cum, cum!” Bokuto’s eyes widened, his voice a husky growl. “Cum for me  _ cum for me cumformecum _ -!!”

Like the snap of a rubber band pulled too tight Kenma’s body his arching off the bed, head thrown back with a scream as Bokuto’s ministrations brought him over the edge. Kenma pulled his legs salaciously wide and his cock bobbed with each spurt of hot cum that coated his stomach and chest. With a shaky breath of a dying man Kenma lifted his head again to look at him, the cries leaving his lips a staccato to match the punctuation of Bokuto’s fingers. Bokuto sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and groaned around it at Kenma’s expression. He was crying, hot tears streaming over his cheeks and his nose was running into his open mouth. This,  _ THIS _ was the face reserved just for Bokuto. Anyone else would see the twist of Kenma’s brows accompanied by the tears, and the moans laced with sobs as a sign of regret or pain. Bokuto knew better. Bokuto knew that this was Kenma unraveled by pleasure, this was Kenma completely giving himself over to orgasmic euphoria.

“ _ Holy shit… _ ” Bokuto breathed the words out like a reverent prayer, eyes skirting over Kenma’s writhing form as he withdrew his fingers from the heat of Kenma’s body.

Words like magnificent, ravishing,  _ beautiful _ flitted through his mind as Bokuto came with a shout in his pants.

He didn’t recall when Kenma let his legs hang limply off the edge of the bed but Bokuto was thankful for it when he slumped forward, forehead pressed against Kenma’s knees. The only sounds that filled the room was their heavy breathing as they came down for their highs. Bokuto ran his hands up Kenma’s bare shins, lifting his head to allow his hands to continue over his knees and up his thighs. He followed the path of his hands through half lidded eyes, appreciating the softness beneath his palms. Kenma shivered beneath his touch and Bokuto couldn’t help the smile that bloomed across his face. He felt so  _ damn lucky _ to be able to witness this part of Kenma. He felt like he must have been born under some sort of benign star that made it possible that Kenma  _ wanted _ Bokuto to touch him, that he trusted Bokuto with secrets that even Kuroo didn’t know.

Swallowing against the lump in his throat Bokuto ran his thumbs over Kenma’s hip bones as he leaned over his pliant body. Kenma sucked in a breath through his teeth when Bokuto pressed an open mouth kiss against the cooling semen on his stomach. Bokuto sighed appreciatively as he slurped the savory remnants of Kenma’s climax into his mouth, eyelids fluttering shut.

“You taste so good.” Bokuto whispered, mouth moving down to Kenma’s flushed, spent cock.

A violent shudder wracked Kenma’s body and he keened as Bokuto suckled languidly against the sensitive head.

“B-Bokuto…! Stop, I’m gonna die!” Kenma whimpered, pressing the heel of his palm against Bokuto’s forehead.

A throaty chuckle bubbled from Bokuto as he pressed an apologetic kiss against Kenma’s knee. His legs protest as he pushes himself to his feet, and he winces at the cooling viscous fluid seeping through his underwear and leaving a wet stain on his sweat pants. With a pleased sigh he flops besides Kenma on his side, using his elbow to prop up his head. The flush is still bright in Kenma’s cheeks. His eyes are closed and his lips are parted slightly. The lump forms once more in Bokuto’s throat and he swallows uselessly. He’s so  _ fucking _ lucky and Kenma has no idea just how much of an effect he has on Bokuto. He chews his bottom lip as he appreciates the length of Kenma’s eyelashes fanned across the tops of his cheeks. Kenma’s brows pull together and he frowns.

“Stop.”

“Huh?” Bokuto blinks twice.

“You’re staring.”

Bokuto stares at Kenma in a stunned silence for a moment at how perceptive he is even with  _ his eyes closed _ . A devious grin smears across Bokuto’s face. He slings his free arm across Kenma’s lithe waist and tugs him so that his side is pressed against his chest.

Kenma whines weakly, expression exasperated as he tries to wriggle away from Bokuto. “ s’too warm…”

“Sorry, sorry, I just can’t help myself. Not when you look as good as you taste.”

Kenma goes rigid. His brows slide down as his eyes snap open, the flush in his cheeks brightening. Bokuto’s grin only widens at the incredulous expression on his lover’s face. He looks just like a mad kitten and it makes Bokuto want to kiss him all over his face.

“You’re embarrassing.” There’s no bite to Kenma’s words, and Bokuto swears he can hear affection in his otherwise bashful tone.

Dipping his head down Bokuto smiles against Kenma’s hair. He smells like coconut oil, the bitter twang of sweat, and something similar to cinnamon that is  _ uniquely _ Kenma. His chest feels tight, his heart fluttering like a songbird as Kenma pulls his limbs up and curls against Bokuto’s body.   
  
“Hey, Kenma.” Bokuto’s tone is soft and low when he speaks.

Kenma hums in response, hand fishing blindly behind him under the pillows for his phone. Bokuto waits until Kenma as the screen in front of his face before he speaks again.

“I like you.”

For the second time in less than 5 minutes Kenma has gone completely still. Bokuto doesn’t watch his face and chooses to stare across his bed at his bookshelf lined with trophies. They never discussed what _this_ was. There was no guide lines, or ultimatums, just really _really_ good sex. Bokuto was never really good at keeping things casual because of, well, _feelings_. And what he said just now _is_ a confession, but it _doesn’t_ _have_ to be. Bokuto forces himself to smile.

“I like you so much I came in my pants!” He can barely get the words out before he’s laughing because, honestly,  _ it’s fucking funny _ .

He laughs harder at the small disgusted noise from Kenma before the setter is rolling away from him to the opposite side of the bed. It’s stupid and childish and just so  _ perfect _ .

“Pervert. Go take a shower.” Kenma huffs, tugging his shirt down from where it was still bunched under his armpits.

“Come with me.”   
  
“No.”   
  
“Why?” Bokuto pretends to sound hurt.

Kenma sighs slowly, eyes focused on his phone as he swipes at the screen. “Because it’ll be weird if you’re mom came home.”

He doesn’t understand why he finds Kenma’s reasoning so funny, despite how true it is, but he does and Bokuto slides off the bed with a side splitting cackle. He continues laughing even after Kenma is throwing pillows at him, telling him he needs to go immediately, and Bokuto  _ swears _ he sees Kenma smiling. Bokuto wipes tears from his eyes with the back of his hand as he steps through his bedroom door, pausing for a brief moment to look at Kenma sitting cross legged in the middle of his bed. His hair is mussed, and his cheeks are still stained pink. His attention is back to his phone so he doesn’t see the look of absolute adoration Bokuto gives him before leaving the room.

Yeah. Things were okay -more than okay- the way they were. For now. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before I started writing [Pheromone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283152/chapters/27920502), and I was going to wait to post it until that story was finished but since I have to take a break to focus on other projects I thought I'd go ahead a post it early.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
